this_is_us_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Pearson
Rebecca Pearson (née Malone) is the widowed wife of Jack Pearson. At the start of the series, the couple had just moved into a new home in Pittsburgh and are welcoming triplets. She is portrayed by Mandy Moore. Life Season 1 While celebrating her husband's birthday, Rebecca's water breaks and the couple immediately proceed to the hospital. Rebecca births the first triplet, Kevin. Immediately, she enters a distressed state and the OB-GYN immediately takes her into surgery. Daughter Kate was born and Rebecca entered recovery; however, the third triplet, Kyle, was stillborn as a result of the umbilical cord wrapping around his neck. Rebecca and Jack adopt a black child, who was anonymously left at a fire station and name him Randall. Rebecca faces challenges bonding with and nursing her adopted son. Upon leaving the hospital, Rebecca sees a man at a bus stop. She calls out to him, believing he is possibly connected to the baby she is taking home. While the children's father takes them for their check-up, Rebecca seeks out the man and learns he is, in fact, the father of her adopted son. She approaches him at his apartment to learn more about her son's roots and to be assured that he will not take the baby back. Rebecca and Jack's marriage is stressed after the birth of their children. Jack frequently is out late drinking, leaving Rebecca to pick up the slack at home. In the present day, Rebecca is married to Miguel, Jack's best friend. Season 2 A Father's Advice Rebecca and Jack continue to struggle after the fight, ending last season. The pair tells the kids that they will be living apart. Rebecca tells Jack that she will eventually be ready to work things out, but not yet. Rebecca realizes later that she needs to fight for Jack, and goes to him. She tells him that they need to work things out, and he disagrees. Jack says he needs to get a handle on his drinking problem before he can return, and closes the door. Rebecca knocks again and fights for him. She tells him to get in the car and, finally, he does. They drive home, and Rebecca tells Jack that everything will be okay. There is a flash-forward, and Rebecca is seen driving alone, with Jack's possessions in the car next to her. She arrives at her home, seemingly burnt by a fire. A Manny-Splendored Thing Rebecca starts with telling Jack that she needs him to quit drinking, again. She asks him what helped him stop the last time. Kate at age 9 is shown, and Rebecca becomes critical of Kate's singing tactics because she wants to help Kate prepare for her school talent show. Kate struggles to deal with always having to live up to her mom's talent, and drops out of the talent show. A modern-day Kate is shown, and she has gotten her first singing gig. Rebecca shows up to support her, and, again, becomes hypercritical. Toby and Kate stand up to Rebecca. Rebecca tells Kate she approves of Toby. Jack tells Rebecca that he will need help kicking his alcohol problem, this time. Rebecca understands. Quotes Gallery This gallery is in order of episodes - not chronologically Rebecca_Season1.png Rebecca-S2.jpg Rebecca-S2-1.jpg Rebecca-S2-2.jpg JackRebecca-S2.jpg JackRebecca-S2-1.jpg JackRebecca-S2-2.jpg JackRebecca-S2-3.jpg YoungPearsons-S2.jpg YoungPearsons-S2-1.jpg YoungPearsons-S2-2.jpg S1E1.16.jpg S1E3.1.jpg S1E3.9.jpg S1E4.7.jpg S1E5.7.jpg S1E7.12.jpg S1E7.14.jpg S1E9.12.jpg S1E10.4.jpg S1E11.6.jpg S1E12.11.jpg S1E12.14.jpg S1E12.17.jpg S1E12.20.jpg S1E14.16.jpg S1E18.2.jpg S1E18.5.jpg S1E18.8.jpg S1E18.10.jpg S2E1.1.jpg S2E2.7.jpg S2E3.16.jpg S2E4.7.jpg S2E4.18.jpg S2E4.19.jpg S2E5.3.jpg S2E5.16.jpg S2E6.2.jpg S2E9.1.jpg S2E9.6.jpg S2E10.6.jpg S2E12.1.jpg S2E15.3.jpg S2E15.4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females